ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Infernape392
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Infernape392. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 02:28, May 29, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. How's it going? How are you enjoying this wiki so far? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 03:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome I am not an automated message nor am I an admin, but I just wanted to wish you a warm welcome and if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me on my talk page. See you through the screen. Evolved To'kustar (Talk - Blog - ) 09:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) My Talk Page Why did you vandalize my talk page? If it happens again, I'll have to block you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:47, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Blocked You are now blocked for a week for using profanity, vandalizing, and spamming, at the same time. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 21:12, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Again Blocks increase when they have to be set again. You continued to spam after your block expired. You are now blocked for two weeks. Do it again and it'll be a month. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:20, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Comments Please stop posting comments that don't relate to the pages/blogs that they're from, or make no sense/sound mean. (Like your comment saying only "cool" on the Noah 10-is-on-hiatus blog.) Roads is watching yooooour . 23:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Now you're just spamming. I will block you for two weeks if you continue. Roads is watching yooooour . 23:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Butters? You posted a picture of Butters? 18:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) Spamming on chat Stop spamming on chat. This is a warning [[User:Brianultimatedragon|'My signature']] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 13:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Previous Vandalism Why did you vandalise before (WAY before?)? Was your account hacked or something? OMG=Oreos+Milk=Great 13:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I see you cancelled South Park 10. Is it okay if I delete it now? THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:15, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I need to say something YOU MAKE THE WORST SERIES!!!!!! Password You might need to change your password, Tony. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 17:56, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :YOU OPENED HIS ACCOUNT???????? --TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 17:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :What are you talking about, Ben10Mazter? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : :You might want to you change your PASSWORD? TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :I'M HIS COUSIN! Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 04:33, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Tony 10 I cleaned up Tony 10 for you by fixing grammar, capitalization, and spacing mistakes. Spam If you don't stop spamming random categories (which had CURSES in the them), you shall be banned for three days. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 05:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Picture Who is this a picture of? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 15:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Well, no personal info is allowed. And pictures of you count. Sorry. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 17:43, August 31, 2011 (UTC)﻿ STOP Stop editing pages and barely adding anything to them (like on Dark Liet). If it is for badges, this is a block warning. 121ʎouɹǝɯo (P-O-O-P) is watching yooooooooooou (FAT CHANCE) 12:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Larkflight is 13. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 12:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) It was the South Park theme song. I thought it would be cool. Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 18:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Why the heck did you upload these!? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 19:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) March2010 022.JPG March2010 026.JPG YEAH BABY! LET'S UNH! 20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC)20:09, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello? Thomas Hozempa (Talk - Blog - ) 16:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC)